cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT0099 Arrow
CT0099 also known as "Arrow" was declared a defect at first but worked extremely well with a fellow trooper later to be called 'Bow' and was then was accepted into the Grand Army of the Republic and over the time of the Clone wars ranked up to a Battalion Commander. He and Bow were brought in by Jedi Generals as a task force to oversee and assist with missions and changes the colour and markings on their armour reguarly depending on which company they are serving with, Arrow unless in snow armour could be recognised by his dark grey boots in the later half of the clone wars. Biography CT0099 unlike other clone troopers Arrow earned his nickname not on his own but by working with another trooper forming a pairing of 'Bow and Arrow' in training and both recieved ARC trooper training to go on special missions together for Jedi generals who needed some extra help and Arrow occasionally assisted the Jedi in taking younglings to get their Lightsaber chrystals. Arrow was also known for starting singing when his group of troops started showing signs of boredom. Clone Wars Like most troopers Arrow took part in a number of battles and duties from Training Rookies on Ryloth, Assisting the Wolfpack on Carlac and Iceberg Three, Fighting side by side with the 212th on Umbara and is currently deployed on Felucia assisting Captain Carg, Republic Commando Boss, and Jedi General Ana Zett. The Kill count is unknown but some clone troopers have claimed to see him take down 174 targets single handed while leading their squad in battle. Arrow often has competition with troopers under his command for most kills, assists, and times saved. Notable Missions First Battle of Kamino 'Bow and Arrow' spent the Battle keeping the Kaminoans safe with a company of other Clone troopers under their orders but saw no action from the attempted invasion. Battle of Ryloth The combination of 'Bow and Arrow' were deployed in a seperate LAAT gunship that was deployed with General Kenobi's groud force but headed to the site where General Di and Captain Keeli and their men made their last stand in order to retreive whatever remained of their last stand. After their fidnings they transported remaining evidence to the nearby cruiser then when General Kenobi has secured a landing zone, General Windu, Commander Ponds, Bow and Arrow joined him to continue the liberation of Ryloth. Where Bow and Arrow were placed in charge of ARF Troopers to gain Intel against the CIS. Arrow also assisted in the taking of the southern hemisphere along with General Kenobi's forces along with several ARC troopers where they lead a battalion of clones against the last of the remaining droids in their sector while defending a newly established republic listening post and supply point. Second battle of Geonosis One of the few LAAT Gunships that made it through the heavy resistance to the landing zone and held the position under the command of Commander Cody. After the landing zone was secured with the arrival of Jedi generals Anakin Skywalker and Ki-Adi-mundi 'Bow and Arrow' participated in Mundi's attack on the turrets of the AT-TE tanks. Bow and Arrow also participated in the distraction attack on the droid factory under command from Generals Anakin Skywalker, Luminara Unduli and Commander Gree. Battle of Umbara During Umbara Bow and Arrow served under Commander Cody and General Kenobi while the 212th attempted to take the capital. Bow was injured by an Umbaran crawler tank and Arrow took down the same tank by placing explosive charges on the belly of the tank to blow it in half while it stood up on the rear legs dropping the umbarans inside who quickly met thermal detonators thrown into the top half by Arrow the bottom half met with a RPS-6 Rocket launcher fired by Commander Cody. After Bow was taken out of action Arrow was sent to help the 501st after it emerged that Jedi general Pong Krell had betrayed the republic and the umbarans were moving to try and retake the airbase. Defense of the Advantage The Advantage was a Venator-Class Star Destroyer and part of the Seventh fleet in the Republic Navy. The Advantage was en route to a nearby medical base when it came under attack by two Speratist dreadnaughts who proceeded to board. Bow and Arrow split up to maximise their command Bow would take care of the Injured troopers and bridge, while Arrow took most of the troopers who were able to fight as Bow and the officers Contacted the Republic navy for reinforcements and held off the oncoming Seperatist boarding party which had joined forces in the hangar bay. so in the only coridoor heading to the bridge and medical bay. Arrow had his troops position themselves in the two corridoors that joined onto the dies of that coridoor while he and one other trooper used Z-6 Rotary blaster cannons to take out a number of droids until they had passed the first coridoor where half of Arrow's troops opened fire to split the droids. While the droids regrouped in the hangar Arrow pulled his troops back behind the next blast door while explosives were set in the coridoors where his troops were positioned. The droids set off the tripwires and blocked off the coridoor to the droids advance while the Republic reinforcements arrived and proceeded to destroy the two Seperatists dreadnaughts. Face off with a Zygerian While Jedi Knights Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Clone Captain Rex were in Zygerian custody a small band of Zygerians attempted to make a statement to the republic by taking over a CR90 Corvette near the Sigil system where a group of younglings were being transported to gain their own lightsaber chrystals. The Zygerians faked being in trouble so the pilot of the Corvette granted them acces to the hangar bay where the Zygerians quickly took over the hangar bay with only 'Soft shells' or technical crew to appose them. When the alarm was raised by one of the few remaining technical crew Arrow and a few other troopers rushed down to the hanagar to engage the invaders. Arrow ordered the younglings to remain on the bridge with the pilots and lock it down while he and a few others engaged the Zygerians. When Arrow and his troops reached the Zygerians a fire fight began with Arrow and the Zygerian leader thinking the same and leave their men to engage their respective enemies while they outflank them on their own. While attempting to outflank each other Arrow and the Zygerian leader ran into each other and the zygerian disarmed Arrow by knocking his pistols out his hands leaving arrow seamingly defenceless while at gunpoint the zygerian demanded Arrow remove his helmet which he did and then disarmed the zygerian by throwing it and knocking the zygerian's weapon out of his hands to make it an even fist fight. During the fight Arrow and the Zygerian leader fought in hand to hand combat until Arrow was knocked to the floor and swept the leg of the Zygerian while leaving a thermal detonator in the floor as he rolled away to a safer distance and BOOM there was nothing left of the Zygerian leader so a slightly battered Arrow picked up his pistols and put his helmet back on and proceeded to complete hsi original idea of outflanking the Zygerians who by this time had been forced back to the hangar and there were only a few left who the remaining clone troopers finished off as Arrow arrived. Aiding the Younglings Occasionally Arrow aided various Jedi in taking Younglings to get their own Lightsaber chrystals from various locations throughout safe space to planets like Llum. Throughout the numerous missions to various planets Arrow formed friendships with a number of younglings and one time was allowed into the cave to supervise some younglings when the Jedi that was meant to be supervising had to be called away to aid in a nearby battle. Tallis Outpost During the Clone wars Arrow was posted at the Tallis outpost with Commander Cody originally as part of an inspection crew when General Greivous attacked the outpost. Cody took care of contacting for support while Arrow deployed the Automatic turret defence systems against General Greivous' Droid army. Things were looking bleak until the outpost finally got word from Captain Ferrel that assistance had arrived and overcame the threat from the CIS. Fall of the Advantage During the Clone wars the criuser Arrow was stationed on was called in for support for General Kenobi in an engagement with General Grevious. Upon exiting hyperspace Arrow and the other Commanders were greeted with the CIS overwhelming General Kenobi's forces, while Grevious's command ship was battering General Kenobi's flag ship in close range warfare. Arrow ordered the Advantage to fly inbetween the two criusers allowing General Kenobi to escape the battle and regroup in another system but while doing so, the Advantage's engines were hit leaving it dead in space. Arrow ordered all troops to every ship able to carry them off while the Admiral and his loyal bridge crew of clones refused to leave their stations. Arrow was heading for a CR90 Corvette in the docking bay when the CIS blew open the top side hangar doors, with their exit blocked Arrow and the remaining crew of the Advantage prepared for battle. The full force of the CIS on board General Grievous's ship were on board the Advantage, and the crew of the Advantage could do little to stop them reaching the vitals of the Advantage. Soon, no power was going round the ship, the com links wouldn't even work and there were only a handful of clones left. Arrow and his remaining troops managed to lure Grievous and his bodyguards to a crossroads of corridoors, hiding in the ventalation shafts they would surround the General and his guards and just keep blasting no matter what. The only problem was he underestimated Grievous, the troops sprang the trap but before they could fire the Magna guards of General Grievous disarmed those who were lucky and held them still. Grievous noticed Arrow's markings as a sign of a high ranking Clone officer so decided to throw him a lightsaber to face Grievous in single combat. Arrow noticed which lightsaber Grievous had thrown at him. It had belonged to a jedi Padawan called Gi who Arrow had met at the start of the clone wars. But before they engaged the republic re-engaged the CIS who were obviously aboard the Advantage so the republic had no choice but to open fire onto both Grievous's flagship and the Advantage, Grievous noticing this fled along with his bodyguards back to their own ship while Arrow and his troops attempted to make contact with the republic fleet by using the wiring in the ship's walls to power a com link. Order 66 While under the command of Ana Zett on Felucia Bow and Arrow recieved Order 66 from Palpatine, on their way to the kill the Jedi Arrow raised his objection to completing the order much to Bow's amazement the two had never been in disagreement before. The two had a heated discussion about whether or not to complete their order and durinng the arguement Arrow opened his communications link to Ana Zett who heard everyword Bow said about the order and proceeded to rush and behead Bow. Death After helping save her life Arrow and Jedi Knight Ana Zett left felucia as quickly as possible as it would only be a matter of time before Palpatine and his new empire realised Arrow or Bow had not confirmed Zett's death. So they went their seperate ways with each taking 50% of credits from the shuttle. Arrow went back to Kamino in hopes that the kaminoans had only engineered Order 66 into only the first wave of Clone troopers, but his hope faded quickly when he reached the Kaminoan Prime minister who then informed him of the Anti-Trooper project. Arrow joined Rail-class ARC troopers to compliment the new Anti-troopers to add strength of Kamino's growing army of rebel Fett clones. Arrow was stationed in Tipoca City protecting the Canister that contained Jango Fett's genetic material which unfortunatly was Boba Fett's who was leading the 501st legion first target. During the fighting Arrow engaged Boba Fett in single combat both honouring the Mandalorian traditions that was in their blood and mind. Ultimately Arrow failed to beat the unchanged clone of Jango Fett, and after his jet pack was disabled by Fett he was thrown off the level they were fighting on. Falling down a level Arrow survived until the 501st who some he had fought alongside on Umbara emerged round the corner and opened fire on Arrow giving him no chance of survival. The rebelion on Kamino was ultimately a failure with the 501st sheer numbers gaining more and more ground in Tipoca City with the objective of destroying the life-support system consoles that kept undeveloped rebel clones alive, thus preventing the kaminoan rebels from cloning more Anti-troopers. Along the way however, the Rail-class ARC troopers emerged and began attacking the 501st. But despite their best efforts, the 501st was still able to enter the city and destroy the life-support systems and abort the developing rebel clones. With the battle lost and tehir homeworld on the verge of falling completely under the Empire's control, the Kaminoan Clone masters attempted to retreat by utilizing a pair of LAAT gunships to evacuate Tipoca City. The last of the Rail-class ARC troopers joined with the remaining Anti-troopers outside the city. together, they made their last stand on Tipoca City's platforms in a a fight to the death in order to buy their creators enough time to escape. Their sacrafice was ultimately in vain, however, and the 501st was able to destroy the gunships before they took off, and thus they killed the Kaminoans who created the rebel clone army. The end of the Clone Rebellion saw every last Anti-trooper and Rail=class ARC trooper massacred down to the last clone. Armour and gear Arrow mainly wore a phase 2 helmet with a visor much like Commander Cody's while his body armour featured a pauldron and kama with colours matching his company, his forearms and gloves however were dark grey with a coloured stripe of his company while his boots and shin armour were dark grey. Arrow normally used a pair of DC-17 hand blasters but through his training was familiar with all types weapons in the Republic army. Reputation Amongst Clones Zett and arrow.png Arrow Lblue.png Arrow blue.png Arrow1.png arrow yellow.png|CT0099 Arrow Full Armour Arrow and ARCs.png Sources: Most content: My own random mind. Some content from The Clone Wars Adventures Background information from http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Larcon Legion